Users can communicate with an electronic commerce site via a mobile device. In some cases, users may wish to browse, search for and/or purchase products via a mobile device. Interacting with a browser and/or a mobile application user interface can often require input into a keyboard, touchscreen or other tactile input device that requires the attention of the user to submit search terms, select products, enter payment information, or other information needed to browse and/or purchase products from a mobile device.